


A Letter to Mollymauk Tealeaf

by coffinbabes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, The letter Caleb wrote to Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinbabes/pseuds/coffinbabes
Summary: If you are reading this right now, it is because you are alive.If you cannot read this, it is because you may have woken up dumber than we had anticipated.Hopefully though, you can read this.I pray to the gods you are reading this right now.-Or, what I think (read: hope) Caleb wrote to Molly in that letter./edit: formatting on my phone is a bitch, this should read a little better now excuse my dumbassery





	A Letter to Mollymauk Tealeaf

**Author's Note:**

> Ya so like I wrote this is like 15 minutes on my phone because yknow what? I miss molly and I wanna know what caleb wrote in that damn letter and I’m on episode like 28 and I can’t get it out of my head so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy I guess :p

~~~~If you are reading this right now, it is because you are alive.

 

If you cannot read this, it is because you may have woken up dumber than we had anticipated.

 

Hopefully though, you can read this. I pray to the gods you are reading this right now.

 

Your name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, and you are apart of a group called the Mighty Nien.

 

We are a diverse group of characters. There is another tiefling like yourself named Jester, a half ogre man, Fjord, a goblin woman who goes by Nott, a large Aasimar named Yasha and two humans, one of which is a monk named Beauregard, the other being me, Caleb, who is writing this.

 

If you are reading this, and you give any once of a shit about your past life, go to Zadash. It is quite a journey from where you have awoken from, but the travel will be worth it. Everyone who cares about you will be able to find you.

 

When you are there, go to the tavern called the Evening Nip. You will likely need directions to get there.

 

You should be able to go up to the bartender and he will let you into the back room and downstairs to where the Gentleman is. Speak to the Gentleman, tell him you to not remember anything and that you are waiting for the rest of the Mighty Nien. Hopefully he can help you from there.

 

If the bartender does not for some strange reason let you in, ask for a drink, tell him you have no money, but that you are willing to trade many gifts. That will work, but I doubt you will need to do that. I’m trying to cover all of my bases here.

 

If you run into any trouble along the long way to Zadash which I have no doubt you will, you have swords to protect yourself with. You may notice that if you were to gently cut yourself with your blade, you are able to harm whatever enemy you are fighting. I am not completely sure how it works. Don’t hurt yourself too bad until we are able to get to you and help you. In general, stay out of trouble. We do not need you to die again; we are not there to bury your body, and I do not think I can handle another funeral.

 

Shit, I am getting off topic.

 

Okay, so, after you are in Zadash and hopefully with the Gentleman, he rest if the Mighty Nien will take a while to return. We are far away on business for the Gentleman, and also to avenge.. well, you.

 

We were all actually on a job for the Gentleman, but we ran into some trouble. Yasha, Fjord, and Jester were kidnapped by a group called the Iron Shepard’s. We are trying to get them back.

 

They are the ones who killed you.

 

It was their leader, Lorenzo, specifically.

 

If you are reading this, do not come after us and Lorenzo. I am deliberately not telling you where we are headed so you cannot.

 

Lorenzo is dangerous and you are basically a baby. We don’t need you getting hurt.

 

I don’t need you getting hurt.

 

If you are reading this, Mollymauk, I want you to know. I am so so so so so very happy that you are alive to. I am trying not to get my hopes up, but I pray to all the gods that you are.

 

You will not remember a lot, obviously, but I hope we can

 

Mollymauk

 

I want you to know

 

If you are reading this, M

 

Fucking

 

Just be safe, Molly. Be alive please. Go to Zadash, talk to the Gentleman, and wait for us there.

 

Please, please be alive.

 

I love you more than words can express Mollymauk. You have no clue how much it pains me to be saying goodbye to you.

 

If you are reading this, be safe. Travel wisely. Do not get into trouble.

 

And, if you are not reading this, well...

 

Please wake up, circus man. I

We need you

I need you.

 

Sincerely yours, Caleb Widogast

**Author's Note:**

> And there is my poor contribution to this fandom and this ship. Hopefully you liked it?
> 
> Yuh


End file.
